Just Can't Get Enough
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Brett wanted a normal sophomore year of high school, and thought the most of his worries would be concerning football and girls. Evan wanted to make up for the bar mitzvah he missed out on when he was 13. But what will happen when Brett becomes fascinated with a certain Jewish boy and a crush develops? Neither of them expected what was to come. SLASH; REVISED/RE-UPLOADED.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude…are you sure this is gonna work?" Brett asked Simon one day as they walked from football practice to the Dairy Queen.

The brunette look up, contemplating. "No, I'm not sure. I may not be able to predict the future, but it's safe to say the odds are in your favor."

Brett rolled his eyes. It would be an understatement to say he was annoyed, not particularly with Simon, but with his predicament as a whole. He looked down at himself, and then to Simon, and suddenly wondered how his friend was even putting up with him. Almost every shared conversation between the two of them turned into "Evan Goldman _this_" or "The Brain _that_". How could Brett let himself become consumed by a silly crush, and since when had the boy he punched in the face in seventh grade become his top priority without even knowing it?

Simon broke the silence after a minute or so. "Look, if you want things to go your way you're going to have to possess the same amount of confidence that you do on that football field."

"But how?" Brett whined, sighing.

"Well you care about Evan, correct?"

The quarterback nodded.

"Then just find a way to transfer that football energy to here…At least temporarily, because we need your head in the game for the sake of the team, too."

Brett nodded a second time and urged Simon to continue. He had to admit – it was nice not having to be the guy with all the answers for once.

Simon had to think. He pulled out his iPhone, sent a few text messages, and came up with an answer only minutes later. "Alright, The Brain's having his bar mitzvah later on in the school year. There's your conversation-starter."

Brett never would find out how Simon figured that out, or how he knew when Evan would be at the Dairy Queen in the first place, but he admired his friend's dedication to the cause. After a second, though, the question Simon was expecting hit him. "Wait…I thought he had his Jewish party in middle school."

"He was supposed to, but my hypothesis is that after the fight between the two of you he called it off, not wanting it to be a loser-fest in the basement of a Methodist Church with just him, his mom, two friends, and the rabbi they found online."

Despite the jolt of guilt that ran through him at hearing that, Brett carried on. "So what – he's redoing it now?"

"Go find out for yourself…" The boys had reached their destination, the sacred Dairy Queen. Brett was pleased to get the chance to mend things with Evan in the very same spot they left off.

The store was mildly empty, and the only familiar face there was Evan. His back was turned to the window at the check-out line buying what looked like an orange smoothie. Brett was a little worried about the outcome of his conversation that was to come, but it was outweighed by how perplexed he was that Simon's information was actually dead-on.

"Okay dude, I'm going in. But remember, if anybody finds out how nervous I am to do this, or finds out about this at all, I know who to beat up." Brett honestly trusted Simon more than anyone else in all of Appleton, but felt the need to sound tough to feel better about the whole situation.

Nonetheless, the other boy nodded obediently, knowing that he'd do anything to preserve Brett's secret.

Evan could honestly say that the one most amusing statements he had heard all summer had to be, _"Hey look, it's my favorite Jew!"_

Brett would do anything to avoid showing his nervousness in a public setting, so instead he took Simon's advice and let his football confidence shine through. When he realized that Evan wasn't greeting him back with the same amount of enthusiasm, he added a simple, "'Sup Brain?"

Evan rolled his eyes at the old nickname. He couldn't believe Brett was still referring to hi as the "Brain". "Hey Brett", he replied in a manner that set the tone as "_I can't be bothered right now_". He sat himself down at a nearby table, only to be followed by Brett. He didn't particularly mind the other boy's attention, but he couldn't help but feel suspicious as to why the most popular kid in school wanted to suddenly associate with him, especially considering the way they last left off.

"So, I hear your new and improved bar mitzvah is coming up…" Brett raised an eyebrow, ready to tackle any dilemmas that were to come his way with his suave sense of words.

Evan wasn't feeding into whatever trap Brett had planted, despite the other boy's sweet-talking ability. And the fact that Brett somehow heard about his party only made him more apprehensive. He needed to mask his worry, though, and play along with whatever game Brett was bringing, if only for a little while. "And what made you think that…?" Evan replied sharply, playing dumb.

Shit. Could Simon's facts have possibly been off? If they were, Brett would not only lose his 'conversation-starter', but also sound incredibly stupid. Confidence, though. Confidence. "Well," he continued, shifting in his seat, "it's common knowledge amongst our class."

Brett was only digging himself a deeper hole with every word. Evan wasn't dumb – he _knew_ the football players didn't exactly spend their time gossiping about people like him, especially over summer vacation where information was so much harder to come by. "I only told two people, and I'm sure you don't even know their names, let alone talk about my personal business with them."

Okay, so it was true. Evan was definitely having his party, and Brett figured that the fact that he knew what was apparently selective information made him seem more mysterious. "Try me," he replied in response to not knowing Evan's friends' names.

"Patrice and Archie."

Crap. Who the _hell_ were Patrice and Archie? Brett nervously crooked his head up and decided that the ceiling tiles were incredibly captivating.

Evan smirked. Brett was such a dimwit. It did make Evan wonder though, because who else could have heard the news about the bar mitzvah? "Look, I don't really care that you know about my party, but please just tell me how you figured it out? Who told you?"

_"Well screw being mysterious or whatever; Evan's obviously not buying it and if you really like him then you shouldn't be playing mind games anyway,"_ Brett thought. "Fine…Simon told me."

Simon? That was kind of weird. Sure, he didn't seem to be as much of an asshole as the rest of the football players, but he definitely wasn't buddy-buddy with Patrice and Archie, either.

"Before you ask, I don't know how Simon found out either," Brett added honestly. "Look, I didn't come here to talk about your Jewish party…"

"Wait, so you came here looking for me? How did you know I'd be here?" Evan was getting creeped out. What did Brett want with him, anyway?

"Again, Simon. But no, that's not what I meant. I didn't come looking for you, but since I have your attention I wanna maybe talk."

Simon, again? What the hell was up with that kid? Evan made a mental note to keep that in the back of his mind, but brushed in off for the time being. "Talk about what? Last time I tried to talk to you, you punched me in the face."

Brett sighed. How many times were people going to keep bringing that back up? He needed something to keep his hands busy, so he started fiddling with the keys in his pocket as the conversation continued. "I know, and I'm sorry. But 'Forgive and Forget', right?" He plastered on his award-winning smile.

Evan hesitated. "I actually prefer 'Forgive, but never Forget'…"

"Well, I'd like to think we've both matured a little since that day."

Evan laughed internally. Brett, mature? It would have to take a lot of convincing before he believed that. "Back up and show me some proof, and then I'll believe that you've matured. We haven't talked in literally years, so if you're looking to befriend me or something I'm not just going to be suddenly cool with you."

"Befriend? You don't even _know_, Evan…" Wait, did he actually just blurt that out? Maybe he should cool it with the confidence.

Evan was taken aback. What the hell was this boy trying to get at? "If you don't quit the game, I'll just get up and leave."

"I still have your number; I'll just text you."

"Why, though? What is it that you want from me, Brett?"

'Friends'. Sure. Brett figured he'd have to deal with that if he ever wanted to actually get with him. He's not the typical cheerleader that will just delve into something complicated, and he certainly isn't anywhere near one of Brett's fans that would do anything to be with him. He kind of suspected it all along, but this conversation clarified it – Evan would require more work than the typical suitor. "Because…" Brett swallowed, keeping 'friends' in the back of his mind, "I wanna catch up. We never got a real chance to chill, without my boys hanging around."

"Okay, well what are you getting at?"

"Let's go out. Just the two of us, without Malcolm or Eddie lurking in the shadows. If you're available we could meet back here tomorrow, grab some food, and just, y'know, talk." Of course he'd be available. Brett assumed it was either an exhilarating trip to the library with that girl _or_ a hot date with _the_ Brett Sampson. Brett would choose himself, of course, but he wasn't so sure Evan would. And also, Evan wasn't considering the event to be a 'hot date', either.

Evan was hesitant. He had so many unanswered questions, and knew he couldn't ask them all. "Well…I…"

"Damn, are all you Jews so uptight?" Was that the wrong thing to ask…?

"Excuse me?" Evan took his religion very seriously. He didn't mind the jokes about his "barf matzfa", but he did mind misguiding stereotypes from a boy who might not even know the sum of two plus two.

"I just mean…stop getting so nervous over every little thing. Let loose and live a little. All I wanna do is meet up with you to do some catching up, but if you have other plans that include sitting at home then don't let me get in the way."

Evan was insulted just slightly, but kind of had to admit that Brett wasn't wrong. "You know what? Fine, you're right. I'll be here. But if this turns out to be some trick—"

"It won't be. I have football 'till four, so is a quarter after okay?"

"Yeah. A quarter after. I'll be here."

"Cool. See you tomorrow Brain," Brett replied with a smirk and even a wink. He was excited, but had to contain it until he was outside. "By the way," he turned around to ask, "Are you still seeing that girl?" Brett had to know. If Evan was taken, then he'd be getting his hopes up for nothing.

Evan immediately knew who Brett was referring to. "You mean Patrice?"

Oh, so _that_ was Patrice. Brett would have to remember that for future purposes. "Yeah, the library girl. Are you two dating?"

"We did for a little while, but it was a middle school fling, and it's over. We're still best friends, though." Maybe Brett was right, and they could use some catching-up if he still thought Evan was dating Patrice.

Score. "Okay, well, bye." The boy exited the Dairy Queen with a hidden smile on his face.

Evan was ready to leave, but waited behind to watch the quarterback through the window. He, of course, couldn't hear the exchange of words between the football players, but all he saw was a satisfied Brett high-fiving with Simon. Something was up, and now Evan was sure of it. The last thing he wanted was to be the pit of a joke planned out by the popular kids, and in that moment Evan was considering backing out on that 'date'. He texted Patrice to meet him at the park with Archie, because he really needed some outside opinions on the scene that had just played out in front of him.

* * *

A/N: _Hey guys, it's me again. I know I posted a completely different chapter one to this a few months back, but I'm giving this story so much time that I knew I had to give the first chapter more justice. My writing wasn't that great the night I wrote that for some reason, and I've changed a lot of things since that, so this is just a revised version of the story. I really think chapter two will come soon, and I hope you're all enjoying! I'll take any feedback, constructive criticism, or just nice things in either review or PM form. If you have any questions, definitely ask, but I'm not giving the story away. Please no flames, because they're mean. 3_

_Side note: I think I treat Simon like way too much of a God, and I guess that's because I played a female Simon in my production of 13. I love the character, though. :)_

_Also, if you want some more Brevan and I'm slow on updates, check out football-star-brett-sampson on tumblr! It's my RP where I roleplay Brevan with a friend. It doesn't give the story away, but it does make for some cute Brevan fluffiness._

_And also, of course, I do no own 13 or any characters mentioned. All rights go to Jason Robert Brown, Dan Elish, and other respective parties. I am, in no way, making a profit from this; it's for entertainment purposes only._


	2. Chapter 2

Evan really considered going, he did, but after a conversation with his friends there was no changing his mind. After weighing out all of his options he decided that meeting up with Brett wouldn't benefit anybody, even if the football player genuinely _did_ want to catch up. Evan was beyond confused, but if there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he wanted, no, _needed_, to start his sophomore year of high school off right. He wanted to feel nothing but good vibes, especially with his new and improved bar mitzvah rapidly approaching and the preparation that preceded it.

As predicted, Evan really _had_ blown off his get-together with Brett for a trip to the library, although he went alone rather than with Patrice or Archie. Before reciting the haftorah at his ceremony, he would have to give a speech on 'becoming a man'. His mom and Rabbi Weiner both suggested that he use his old speech as inspiration for his new one, but it was unfinished and a complete piece of crap. This was his _new_ bar mitzvah for a reason; everything needed to be fresh. Evan now knew that one aspect of becoming a man was to forget all of the stupid mistakes he made as a child, and that old speech only symbolized too many bad memories from his first summer in Appleton.

He ended up focusing enough to write an alright rough draft, which wasn't bad for his first library visit. Evan beamed down at the paper with pride, knowing that his party would go right this time, and decided that his brain needed a break for the day. He picked up his notebook and pencil, and returned to the shelf a book entitled "The Everything Jewish History and Heritage Book". He sat back down, though, deciding to read over the paper once more just because he didn't feel like going back home quite yet.

~x~

Brett approached the building cautiously, and looked back hesitantly at his friend. He had never before entered the Appleton Public Library by himself, and hell, he wouldn't even be able to make it back home without Simon's help. To Brett Sampson, the library was some far-away place that should only be visited once a year with parents to pick up summer reading books (you know, the ones that will just collect dust on the nightstand all summer anyway).

Just in case the outside of the building wasn't intimidating enough, the interior was huge. Brett had no idea where he was going, and ended up getting lost trying to navigate the maze that was shelves and shelves of books. Ten minutes went by, although each passing one seemed like an hour in itself. Eventually, though, Brett found the brunette he was searching for. He was sitting at a table, which was isolated in a corner. "Evan?" Brett called out, taking a step forward.

The other boy looked up almost immediately. What was Brett doing there, and how did he know to find him at the library? An infinite number of questions filled Evan's mind as he put his papers in the folder and glanced suspiciously at the football player standing before him.

"Where have you been all day?" Brett asked, walking forward. The tone in his voice grew from concerned to annoyed in a matter of seconds. "I've been waiting for you for hours. Do you not get messages?"

"Do _you_ not get messages?" Evan asked figuratively, almost mocking the other boy.

Brett stopped when he felt there was a comfortable amount of space between them. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been right here, Brett, actually doing something productive with my day." His tone hardened, and he gestured to the folder that was lying on the table.

Brett glanced down at the folder. "What is this?" His eyes returned to Evan questioningly.

"Don't…" the other boy said in a tone that was intended to sound intimidating but didn't after it left his mouth.

Brett took it anyway, curious as to what was more important than sticking to his original plans. "Becoming a Man by Evan Goldman?" he asked, ignoring the fact that Evan didn't want him reading it. Sure, one part of him wanted to get on Evan's good side, but on the other hand he had waited around all day for nothing and wasn't particularly happy with the boy he lusted for.

Evan walked up to Brett and grabbed the folder from him. "I have to read a speech at my bar mitzvah."

"Oh, your new and improved one?"

"Yeah, and don't mock it. I didn't know anything about what becoming a man meant three years ago, but now I do," Evan replied matter-of-factly.

"And does 'becoming a man' involve standing up hot football players for a trip to the library?" Once the words left Brett's lips, he wished to take them back. That was _not_ supposed to slip out. He started to internally panic, but kept on a cool face, hoping that maybe if he played if off like nothing Evan wouldn't question it.

But he did…

"Excuse me?"

"You stood me up…" Bret said, trying to hide the fact that he was hurt with a nonchalant tone.

Evan was confused to say the least. Brett was pulling something, and if it wasn't obvious before it sure was now. "Oh,_ excuse me_ if I damaged your ego or something, but I was not going to let myself be the pit of some stupid joke."

"Damn, where do you Jews come up with this stuff?"

"You're only digging yourself a deeper hole by bringing my religion into this, Brett."

"Fine, sorry, but seriously…we were cool yesterday, so where did you get this idea that I'm pranking you?"

Was it really so hard to believe that he was on to Brett? Didn't they call him 'The Brain' for a reason? Evan sighed before explaining himself. "As you know, I already had my suspicions yesterday when you approached me, but then once I saw you high-fiving Simon outside, I knew something was up."

Brett thought back to the day before, trying to piece everything together. He remembered high-fiving Simon, and he remembered that Evan was still inside the store when he left. Evan must have seen them, and interpreted Brett's friendly gesture with his friend as the beginning of a plan unfolding. He didn't know how to prove himself innocent without giving everything away, though… "Look, Simon's just…helping me."

It seemed to Evan that with everything Brett said the whole situation got even more complicated. The blond was being very vague and was choosing his words very carefully. There was something he was hiding from Evan, and Evan wanted to know. "Helping you what, though? Is he here right now?" he asked, deciding to question Brett's every word in order to get to the bottom of this.

The quarterback looked to the ground, embarrassed that Evan was catching on. "He's uh…waiting outside…"

"Are you guys like, stalking me?" That had to be it. Evan Goldman was being stalked. Their motive was probably just to find every opportunity they could to make fun of the so-called 'losers'. And Evan would admit, he was the most accessible out of his friends…probably much easier to stalk than Archie or Patrice. The only thing was that stalkers are usually much slyer, and Brett was being anything but that. Then again, he was dealing with dumb jocks that would probably never pass a math class for as long as they lived.

Brett freaked. "No!" he replied, almost too loud for library standards, throwing his arms up in the air in defense. His eyes shone almost desperately and his mouth froze ajar, completely lost for words. "I mean, I have no idea how Simon keeps figuring out where you are, but I'm not complaining because…I need to know."

"So you _did_ go to the Dairy Queen yesterday looking for me…" At this point, Evan was clueless. Brett seemed kind of legitimate, but that didn't help him figure anything out.

Brett nodded, crossing his arms.

"Why? What do you want from me, Brett?"

"Forget it. I'll leave you alone…" the football player began walking away, unsatisfied that nothing had been accomplished.

"Brett. Please. I think I deserve to know." Evan took a few steps forward, hoping the other boy would turn back around.

Brett froze in his tracks, but stayed put with his back facing Evan. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"How do you know that?" Evan asked.

"Because," he turned around, "I came here pretty much desperate and you _still_ didn't believe that I was telling the truth. God, I mean, is it really that hard to believe that I just wanted to maybe catch up?"

"You can't exactly blame me. We haven't spoken in three years, since I first moved here and you punched me in the face."

"Everyone keeps bringing that up…" Brett replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah, because it happened."

"I was a lot different back then. I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry for confusing the hell out of you now. I'll just leave you to your speech."

"Brett." He paused, hoping that he would catch the other boy's attention. "I'm done with my rough draft but I'm not done talking to you. If you want people to believe you, you can't leave out vital details."

"Fine, what do you wanna know?" Brett asked, dropping his arms in defeat. Part of him feared giving away too much information to the other boy, but the other part of him didn't really care.

Evan took a deep breath and replied, "I want to know, if you're serious about this not being some trick, why you need to suddenly talk to me."

Brett started taking steps closer to Evan, walking at a moderately fast pace. _Football confidence,_ he thought. _Football confidence… _He stopped only when he was extremely close to Evan, and realized that if he stayed in that position too long without making a move, things would get awkward. He took a quick glance around the room, making sure the area of the library they were in was still as secluded as when he first found Evan. Then he looked back at Evan, deep into his eyes. He placed a tentative hand on Evan's face, and pressed their lips together in one quick motion.

It wasn't a normal kiss. It was a boy kiss. And boy kisses were apparently very different than girl kisses. Brett wished he would have known that from the start. He didn't care though, because he was finally getting the chance to kiss Evan Goldman, the boy who wouldn't leave Brett's mind for the past month. If he felt something he'd figure out his feelings, and if he didn't feel anything he'd forget everything and just completely avoid Evan in school in the future. Brett decided that yeah, he was feeling something, and that something was incredible.

When they pulled apart, though, Evan took a step back with widened eyes, and Brett didn't know if he'd be able to handle the conversation that was ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: _Wow…That took a long time to get out. I'm sorry for the wait, and I really hope that my next update will come much quicker. I've been working on this chapter for awhile, but today I realized that I needed to update. I have pretty much this whole story planned out, and even have the beginning of a sequel planned, but in order to do that I have to update chapter two first…_

_Also, I changed my username to ThouArtBenvolio. I swear, I hardly ever change my username, so I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion. And once again, the same disclaimer from last chapter stands true for this one. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Although both boys were shaken and stunned after the kiss, Evan was the first to pull apart. He made his way over to the table where his rough draft rested, and sat back down in his seat. A soft "wow" was all Evan could manage to mutter at the moment. His head fell into his hands, with nothing but feeble elbows keeping his entire upper body from collapsing. His mind was busy at work, internally replying the kiss over and over again. And, well, the rest of his body was trying to untangle itself from the state of shock it was in.

The kiss, in Evan's opinion, was bittersweet – _bitter_, because now he had only a thousand more questions than he had before. He was confused, and rightly so. Why did Brett kiss him? Did that mean Brett was gay, or some different variation of it? Would he tell Patrice and/or Archie? What did Simon have to do with it all? But at the same time, the kiss was _sweet_, because it at least explained what Brett's angle was this whole time, and maybe also because Evan sort of _liked_ it. He knew all of his questions would most definitely have to be brought up and answered in the awkward conversation that was to come, but until Brett decided to speak up, Evan was very content with resting his head in his palms.

After a very long and dragged-out minute or so, Brett pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat down directly across from the other boy. He could see right through Evan; he saw all of the confusion and stress that he was putting the poor guy through. He didn't mean to string Evan along just to figure out a feeling that may or may not have even been real to begin with, but in that moment, that's what Brett imagined Evan was thinking. Brett was sure that he was bisexual – he'd known that probably since middle school. It was hard to tell, since he spent a long time trying to deny his attractions. Telling Simon was a very smart decision, because saying it out loud meant that it was definitely true and valid (not to mention, Simon was the most trustworthy out of all of Brett's friends). But despite all of that, Brett wasn't quite sure himself why Evan was the pinpoint of his fascinations. Either way, the feelings were there, and there was no sense in wishing to go back in time to stop the kiss from happening.

In his opinion, the kiss was great. It was soothing, amazing, and _electrifying_ all at the same time. The only problem with it was that it wasn't long enough…and, well, of course Evan's horrified expression after it was over. But whether or not Evan would admit to it right away, Brett knew that there was a solid and very real connection between them. In that moment his feelings for Evan exceeded anything he'd ever felt for anyone in the past. This one was different, and even though things were complicated and messy, and they would only get even more so with time, it was all worth it.

"Look," Brett started, placing a tentative hand on Evan's shoulder and motioning for him to sit up, "We really need to talk about this…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Evan replied, his tone heavy and defeated. In a way, he was almost mad at Brett, but he couldn't identify exactly the reason why. It was denser than the feeling he got from being made fun of in the hallways in between classes at school, and it was a pain that stung more than getting beaten up or jumped on the way home. But Evan couldn't figure out _why_, so instead he chose to really take a look at Brett. The person before him wasn't the quarterback bringing his team to victory, or even the leader of the pack organizing attacks against kids like Evan. Instead, he saw a vulnerable kid who was probably struggling with a lot of confusing emotions. Evan took a deep breath and replied, his tone much softer, "Where do you want to start?" He was cautious, and was now the one who would be picking and choosing all of his words carefully.

Brett was taken off guard. He expected Evan to start off with all of his questions. "Tell me what you wanna know, and I'll answer you, I guess."

"Fine. Why did you kiss me?" Evan shot out almost immediately after the other boy's reply. He was confused, curious, and eager to hear the honest truth.

"Because, well, isn't it obvious…?" Brett stumbled on his words.

Evan raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders sarcastically.

And just like that, all of Brett's confidence was gone. He was able to put up a good front at school, at home, and pretty much almost everywhere, but with just one look from Evan Goldman and a forward question he wasn't expecting to answer so suddenly, he had been faltered. The only other time he was able to let himself loose was when he was with Kendra. He didn't really feel much for the girl anymore, considering that relationship was based solidly off failed middle school puppy love, but it did feel nice not having to act a certain way around someone. "I like you," he replied, eyes falling to the ground.

Although Evan was kind of shocked at hearing Brett's honest and bare feelings, he figured he'd worry about the feelings later and keep dealing out his questions first. "So you're gay?"

"Bi, actually."

"Does anybody know besides me?"

"Simon's the only one. He's been trying to get me to tell you for a few weeks. According to him, this all should have happened ages ago." Brett couldn't help but chuckle, hopefully lightening the mood.

Evan smirked ever so slightly. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well," Brett glanced around the room, "I'm _really_ into you. I'm down for anything. What did you think of the kiss?" Being forward was getting easier for him as the conversation progressed.

It was Evan's turn to face his feelings, and he wasn't quite sure what to say. But thinking fast, he answered, "It was…not bad. I mean, I don't have much experience in kissing, so I wouldn't really know what to compare it to."

Brett leaned forward. "But you kinda liked it…?"

"Kind of."

"Well should we try again, this time not by surprise?" Brett hinted.

Evan nodded slowly, biting his lip. He leaned forward in his seat nervously, and sort of let Brett take the lead. The few times he kissed Patrice back in seventh grade and the one time he got a girl's bottom lip in New York right before he moved to Appleton were all that filled his resume in the kissing department. He knew the type of reputation Brett had in school, though, and he knew the types of people Brett was used to kissing (in addition to a lot of other things). Regardless of the fact that they were probably all dumb cheerleaders, it was still more experience than he had, so he let Brett guide him through this one.

Brett didn't mind Evan's hesitance, as he was used to being in charge, and quite liked the dominance. He placed his hands on the nervous boy's waist and leant in for their second kiss. Once his lips grazed Evan's, he was immediately pulled in by an attraction much like a magnetic force. With chapped lips, tense muscles, and Brett contemplating whether it was too soon to snake his infamous tongue, one would say it was a very unique kiss.

And just like he started the kiss, Brett also ended it. It felt so good, and he could tell that Evan agreed, but they _were_ still in public. It may have just been the back of a library, but it still counted as public to Brett, even though it was an unfamiliar territory for him. Yes, sometimes the chance of getting caught was thrilling and sensual, but Brett couldn't afford to think that way, not with Evan. Not with a guy.

"So, what did you think that time?" the slightly more confident quarterback asked.

"I think…I liked it," Evan answered, still unsure. "I do have another question, though. Can I, or rather, _should I_ tell my friends about this?"

Brett smirked. "If you're looking for a reason to piss them off, then sure," he said sarcastically, dragging out the last word.

"I'm serious, Brett."

"So am I. Your friends probably hate me as much as Lucy hates them."

Evan nodded awkwardly, looking down. "But I–!" he quickly stopped himself.

"You what?" Brett smirked, leaning somewhat forward.

"I…maybe like you. _Maybe_."

On the inside, Brett was most likely squealing like a tween girl getting the chance to meet Justin Bieber. Exteriorly, though, he had to play it cool and, most importantly, think rationally. "Evan, look. When I told you I like you, that was something that I've known for a while now. You, on the other hand, are basing all of your feelings solely on two kisses. That's physical attraction, my friend, and that doesn't mean you have real, emotional feelings for me."

Evan's eyes were slightly dilated. "Wow Brett, that was actually really deep."

Brett grinned conceitedly. "Yeah, well when you struggle with your sexuality the way I have, figuring out the difference between physical and emotional attraction is a big thing." He felt cool, sounding all fancy and knowing.

"Well, what if I wanted your help figuring that stuff out?"

"Evan Goldman, are you hinting that you want to _date_ me?"

"Kind of, I guess. But I didn't think I was bi or anything like that, and–"

"Shh," Brett interrupted, "Fuck labels. Don't worry about having to define this. Do what feels natural. That's all that matters."

Evan thought about it for a moment. He rolled his eyes playfully and replied, "Fine, then yeah, I _do_ want to be with you."

"Such a bold move for The Brain, huh?"

The brunette laughed a bit. "I can't tell Archie and Patrice…" he added, shifting in his seat. He didn't want to lie to his friends. He wouldn't have to completely lie, though. If they asked if he met up with Brett at the Dairy Queen, he didn't. Evan tried to forget about that all, though.

"Good. You think I'm going to tell anyone besides Simon? If we're going to do anything, it has to be kept a secret. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, of course I'm okay with that. I don't really want to give your friends even more of a reason to torture me anyway."

Evan was laughing, but Brett couldn't help but feel bad at the word 'torture'.

"You do need to promise me one thing, though," Evan added.

"What's that?"

"You need to leave my friends alone, that's all. I'm not asking you to try out for the Good Samaritan award or anything, but you can't do anything to Patrice and Archie."

Brett smiled a bit. Evan was so quick to put his friends before himself; it was refreshing to be around that kind of selflessness. "Yeah, I can do that. And look, I have your back too, alright? I'll keep Eddie and Malcolm in line. Simon obviously won't do anything, and Richie's just kind of stoned half the time, so he's chill. And the rest of the guys are just assholes anyway, so whatever."

Evan nodded in agreement. "Cool, thanks."

"But hey, I have no control over Lucy and the girls, especially when I'm not dating any of them."

"Brett, it's fine. We can't make things too obvious anyway."

The boys kissed once again, this one being just a small peck to seal the deal. Brett Sampson, captain of the football team, was officially in a secret relationship with the weird Jewish kid from New York, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N – _Wow, okay guys, so it's been like eight months since my last update. I honestly didn't think I'd ever get around to updating this one. I was actually getting worried that I was done with fanfiction altogether, because I haven't written anything at all since September. But Brevan is my OTP and this fic is always the one that I think about in the shower, before bed, and pretty much anytime my mind feels like wandering. Like I've mentioned already, I have pretty much this whole fic outlined in my head. The problem is just getting around to not being lazy. But hey, this chapter did take my like over two hours to write. Anyway, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for being so slow! I hope this inspiration lasts more than a day and I get around to the next chapter really quickly! That would be ideal for all of us! Not to mention I'm without a laptop right now I just use my sister's when she's not on it._

_Anyway, next set of business. You got A LOT of new information in this chapter. I think I pretty much answered all of the questions that you guys were probably wondering from the beginning. But there's more to be revealed in later chapters about how exactly Brett came to terms with his sexuality and how he dealt with it. I wanted to get it all out in this chapter, but Brett and Evan are just taking baby steps now. They'll get more in touch with their feelings and sexualities when they're more of a serious couple._

_I know these chapters are kind of boring right now. I mean, not like BORING, boring. I mean that they're just Evan and Brett, with a hint of Simon. But I promise in no more than one or two chapters we'll finally see Patrice and Archie and all of the other characters! I think Patrice and Archie come in the next chapter, and the rest will come once school actually starts for the boys. Anyway, another thing I want to clear up is Simon. I know I already told you all that I played a girl Simon in my 13 production, so I do really love and appreciate his character because I did a bunch of character development shit. The thing is, though, I don't want you guys to think I'm writing Simon with no flaws. He definitely has them, and I am aware of them. Again, that will come in later chapters when I give him and Charlotte a subplot. But for now, PLEASE don't think I'm making Simon out to be a Marty Stu or anything like that._

_K and once again, I'm going to promote my Brevan tumblr RP. My account is football-star-brett-sampson on tumblr. But I will warn you there are some spoilers for what's to come in later chapters of this. So read with caution or something. Also it's barely ever updated because my partner isn't really into it._

_Okayyy so I'll leave you with that. I love you all. PLEASE REVIEW if possible! They really motivate me! And thank you for being faithful readers during my hiatuses. 'Till next time (:_


End file.
